


此时彼地

by Qirunwei



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Time Loop, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lensherr被卡在了时间死循环里，不得不一遍又一遍地过同一天。而那一天正好是他和Charles Xavier领着一群变种人去古巴调停战争的那一天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Been There, Done That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612534) by [AsYouWish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWish/pseuds/AsYouWish). 



> 原作者的话：  
> 我知道这个梗绝对算不上是我原创的。我猜想这个梗已经在这对cp的同人中被写过了，只可惜我不够幸运还没看到过一篇Erik/Charles的时间循环梗同人。如果觉得我老调重弹的话还请原谅！
> 
> 在这个故事中我不负责任地使用了很多X战警：第一战中的对话，这些对话不属于我。感谢帮忙beta的J—— 谢谢帮我检查！还帮我提建议，你可棒了！如果还有错误或者不连贯的地方都属于我。
> 
> 译者：  
> 感谢 闻笛子 在微博上推荐的文！读完后有一种既虐又甜的挫败感（、、、）。不过最后是HE~  
> 翻译时人名和电影对话保留英文。  
> 随缘地址 http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=79702

Erik习惯在日出时分醒来。

这个习惯是不是从小养成的，说实话他记不得了。除了Charles从他记忆深处唤起的那些连他自己都意识不到的宝贵童年，他对那段日子的记忆很少。

他一个人度过的那些年让他锻炼出了能力。他知道如何撑过缺乏睡眠的时间，只用决心和毅力喂饱自己。现在他每天清晨绕着大宅跑步来训练。草尖上的晨露沾湿他的跑鞋，阳光越过宅邸周围的树木投下一瞥，几乎要使他在有意识的时间里卸下防卫。

直觉迫使他在这天也去完成固定的晨跑，可是力气还是留给将要到来的事更好。昨晚他梦见了Shaw。在德国，Shaw奚落他，让他移动一枚硬币。只是这一次Erik不再是个孩子了，他是个心怀怨恨的成年男人。他把那枚硬币送进了Shaw的胸膛，嵌入心脏。

Erik甩了甩头，把梦境带来的最后一丝眩晕赶走，继续跑步。

Erik从侧门偷偷溜进来时Charles正一个人在厨房里。他向Erik亲切地笑，表情有些不自然。今天将与Shaw和他那一伙变种人的对战无疑也是Charles的心头重担。

“早上好，Erik。”Charles问候道，试图给他一杯茶。Erik谢绝了，转而走近Charles去翻橱柜里的咖啡豆。

Charles轻笑着，小心翼翼地抿一口自己的茶。“你真是不食人间烟火。”他调笑着，打开水槽下的小木柜门，露出装着咖啡豆的罐子。

“哈，那你肯定要有个牛津文凭才能被允许喝茶。”Erik一边回击一边给自己煮一杯浓咖啡。

Charles轻哼一声。接下来的几分钟是在友善的沉默中度过的。Charles盯着马克杯里剩下的茶叶，像是面对着天大的难题。

“你觉得他们准备好了吗？”Charles突然问，“你觉得我们准备好了吗？”

Erik抬头看他：“我不知道。”他诚实地回答。

就在Charles来得及回答之前，Raven跌跌撞撞地冲进厨房，不得不抓紧门框来稳住身形。在日常的衣物之下，是她的本来形态。

“Hank，”她上气不接下气地说，“不见了。”

*

举起潜水艇是Erik人生中最令他兴奋也是最骇人的一刻。他从不相信自己有那么大的能量。而Charles的声音一直在他的意识后方，提醒着他，根深蒂固。

杀死Shaw是艰难的一步。Erik本以为他会觉得更… … 他的确从中感到了快意，洗冤的感觉温暖地包裹着他。可是Shaw的死并没能填满他内心为了复仇而撑过的那些年留下的空洞。奇怪的，他发现自己感到有些失望。

之后发生的事简单得令人心痛。头盔。人类的真面目暴露在阳光下。他怎样鼓动着他的变种人兄弟姐妹们和他一同迈出进化史上的下一步。

Charles不会让这事那么简单就结束的，Erik早该知道。他现在渐渐发现关联上Charles Xavier的事都简单不了。

当Charles倒在沙滩上，那一刻，Erik知道他的人生因此而改变了。

“I want you by my side. We’re brothers, you and I. We want the same thing.”

“Oh, my friend, I’m sorry, but we do not.”

之后在海滩上发生的像是一瞬间模糊的色块。他只记得他说了的话，他说的话和一小组盟友，再加上他自己还未崩坏离析的一些碎片，就是他所拥有的全部。他抓住Raven和Angel的手，然后一眨眼的功夫，他们离开了。

 

盐和海水的咸腥味被一股陈腐污浊的发霉味道取代。

“我们现在的位置是佛罗里达群岛。这个基地是Shaw的藏身之所。”Azazel告诉他们，说着从外套拍下沙子，“我们可以先待在这儿。”

“这是什么，他的避暑山庄吗？”Angel环视了他们传送进的一间宽敞的客厅，问道。

Azazel假笑：“差不多。”

“都去休息。”Erik粗暴地命令，“我要尽快找到Emma Frost。”

他转身大步走向最近的走廊，期望能来到一间卧室。不出所料，走廊尽头的一间门内是一间朴素狭小的房间，只有一张窄床和一张三条腿的小几。

“Erik… …”

他没意识到Raven在跟着他，转身时她咬着下唇，看着他，眼睛里是一些他还没准备好面对的情感。至少现在还没有，也许永远不会。

“我们做出了正确的选择… …对吧？”她问。

“当然。”Erik告诉她。他的嗓音自己听来木然而空虚。

她点头。接踵而至的沉默令人不适。当她离开，他们都不敢看向对方的眼睛。

Erik在她离开后关上门，僵硬地走向房间中央的小床。弹簧在他的体重之下发出噪音。在一片沉寂中，他坐了一会儿。然后他把脸埋进掌心，流泪。


	2. Chapter 2

Erik习惯在日出时醒来。

他第一个想到的是Charles。他本以为会梦到Charles跌落在沙滩上，以千百遍骇人的方法重复着那一个情景。奇怪的是，从床上坐起时，他的脑海中停留不散的是前一天晚上做的关于Shaw的梦。

过了一会儿，他才意识到他躺在大宅里自己的床上。

Erik眨眨眼，告诉自己要冷静。他不确定自己是怎么回到大宅的。是Azazeal把他带回来的？是Charles和其他的男孩们怎样……？是Moira联系了CIA然后……？但都不对，这些都不可能发生。他们是怎么做到的？Charles应该在医院，这个念头让Erik的胃一阵翻搅，接踵而至的想法是，也许Charles和其他人根本都没能逃出海滩。Erik感到世界旋转了一瞬，看准了他会感到恶心。

是…….是不是这全都是一场梦？Erik从没做过这样逼真清晰的梦，他感到震撼和动摇。在Erik能够意识到自己的动作之前，他已经按照平常的路径在大宅周围跑步了。而这一次，他没有从中感到慰藉。

他溜进厨房，看到Charles在那儿，穿着和昨天一样的蓝色带扣衬衫和毛衣。不对，不是昨天。那只是一场梦，不是吗？

“早上好，Erik。”Charles向他打招呼，试图给他一杯茶。Erik看着杯子，然后看着Charles。似曾相识的感觉过于强烈几乎要将他整个吞没。

“我……咖啡。”Erik艰难地说出口。

Charles轻笑着打开了水池下的橱柜，拿出一罐咖啡豆，“你真是不食人间烟火。”

Erik能感觉到自己的发声器官运转正常，但他说不出一个字，“牛津、学位、喝茶。”他磕磕绊绊地说。

Charles给了他一个嘲弄的眼神，“你还好吗Erik？我知道今天是对我们来说令人紧张的一天但是——”

Raven冲进了厨房，不得不抓紧门框来稳住身形。

Erik摇摇头，他必须要集中精力。不管他不断在想起什么，不管他的潜意识唤起的是什么幻境或噩梦，他必须要先全部放一边。如果他连自己的脑子都不能收拾好，那他是不可能打败Shaw的。

Erik深吸一口气，把自己的思绪拉回时刚好听到Raven告诉他们Hank离开了。

*

“Look, don’t get angry, because I mean this sincerely: you’ve never looked better, man.”  
如果眼神能杀人，Erik肯定已经死于Hank现在丢在他身上的眼刀了。不过至少这次他没试图攻击Erik。

有意思。

*

Erik杀了Shaw。这比前一天那次带给他的胜利感少了一些，更多的是疲惫。不对，不是前一天，梦里。所有的一切都是个梦，疯狂的预言梦。Erik开始有点相信这是他之前处于潜伏期的某种第二变种能力了。

他对于Moira的枪有了充分准备。一挥手，枪从她手中滑出，折叠弯曲得不成样子，落在脚下的沙滩上。

“Erik，”Charles祈求着，抬头望着他，仍在挣扎着从沙地上爬起，脸上被Erik打过的地方红肿起来，“求你了，我的朋友，求你了。”

Erik拒绝让自己被Charles分心。那梦是个警告，让现在知道了。

他将导弹加速送向他的敌人。不再被枪击和Charles倒下时的尖叫阻止，他集中精力，看着导弹在封锁线处爆炸，炸飞了那一小队舰艇。

Erik觉得有点失望，就像是Shaw的死一样，并没让他觉得像他预期的那样好受。

Charles没有任何站起的动作，相反的，他把脸埋进臂弯开始哭泣。就连Raven看上去也很震惊，视线从Erik身上移到了远处水面上生气的烈焰和浓烟。

“我做了必须完成的事。”Erik告诉他们，“他们会杀了我们，想都不想一下。我告诉了他们我们可以和他们一样残忍、一样强大。”

他感到了来自背后的一个猛推，转过身去看到了Charles，头发凌乱，眼睛红肿，看着他的面孔呈现出一种Erik突然间意识到自己不想、从未想要在Charles脸上看到的表情。

“你只是杀害成百上千无辜的人！”Charles冲他尖叫，而Erik被一股突如其来的强大情感逼迫得跪在地上，那是恐惧、惊骇、疑惑、死亡。茫然地，他意识到是Charles在投射，Charles感受到了那一瞬间千百人的死亡。他抬起头，看到自己并不是唯一一个被Charles无意识的突然爆发影响到的人。

Charles做了一次深呼吸，找回自己的控制，迅速得令Erik吃惊。Charles如此强大，在一起他们可以——

Charles的视线投射在他身上，冰冷、燃烧着不加掩饰的愤怒。

“想都别想。”他跟Erik说，声音低沉、充满了难以辨识的感情，Erik不愿去辨识的感情，“我不能……我现在甚至不能看着你。”

他转身背向Erik。这感觉像是比受枪伤的Charles告诉他他们想要的东西并不同更加坚定、决绝。

那一晚，美利坚和苏维埃宣战了。


	3. Chapter 3

Erik习惯在日出时分醒来。

他惊呼一声坐起身来，握紧的双拳抓着床单，环视大宅里属于他的房间。

他清楚地明白有什么东西正在错得越来越离谱。

一晚不可能梦到两种不同的情节，他穿着汗衫照常晨跑时想，不知道不可能是怎样变成了可能的。他必须得从古巴事件的余波中醒来，他和Charles会解决那些导弹，会继续为了变种人的权益战斗。

他溜进厨房，而Charles就坐在那儿，穿着和前一天、再前一天相同的衬衫和毛衣。

“早上好，Erik。”Charles问候道，试图给他一杯茶。

不，这不可能。Erik甩头，像看到怪物一样盯着Charles。

Charles轻轻笑了，弯腰从水池下的橱柜里取出咖啡豆罐子。Erik向后退了一步。

Charles站起身来，把罐子放在灶台上，“我知道，茶是给老古板英国人喝的，咖啡才是魁梧的德国人的饮料。”他夸张地用刻意低沉的声音模仿德国口音说完了后半句话。而Erik只想哭。

他皱起眉头，“Erik？我只是开玩笑。对不起，我有时总在不合适的场合说冷笑话，比如说压力大或者紧张的时候啊。今天......你知道的，是个大日子，不是吗？你觉得......你觉得我们准备好了吗？”

Erik眨眨眼睛。这不可能发生，这已经是他第三遍过同一天了，怎么可能？

Raven冲进了厨房，抓着门框停下。

“Hank，”她喘不过气来，“不见了。”

*

“Charles，”压制住胸中快要满溢而出的恐慌，Erik在他们登上Blackbird的时候说，“我觉得不对劲。”

Charles又皱起眉头，轻柔地搭住他的胳膊，“怎么了，我的朋友？今早你一直就不对劲，投射出的只有疑惑和混乱。我们会打败Shaw的，Erik，我保证。”Charles微笑着让他放心，看不出一点早上紧张、不确定的痕迹，像是变了一个人，平静、自信、深信不疑。

Charles深谙领导之道，Erik，也知道如何摧毁Shaw。

*

Erik想过质问Shaw杀害他母亲的原因，希望能给他多年的追踪画上句号。Shaw那时是个变种人，在军队里，他不可能确信Erik一定能成为他的附庸。

也许，一个声音在Erik的脑海里说，他只是享受毁灭的快感。

"Everything you did made me stronger," Erik告诉他，感到的只有迷茫和空洞，"Made me the weapon I am today. It's the truth. I've known it all along. You are my creator." 他深吸一口气，"Now, Charles!" 

Erik戴上头盔，Charles的抗议几不可闻，比上一次、再上一次都要轻。他感到自己仿佛在几小时里走过了几十年的光阴。

Shaw的尸体已不再是奖章，而是负担。他将它漂浮出潜艇，落在沙滩上。"Today our fighting stops. Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there. I feel their guns moving in the water, their metal targeting us. Americans. Soviets. Humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants. Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong." 

"Erik," Charles恳求他，"You said yourself we're the better man. This is the time to prove it." 

Erik久久地迟疑着。他不觉得他能忍受Charles再一次倒在地上、脊椎里嵌着一颗子弹，或是背对着他、身后是烧毁的舰船，又或是对他说，"They're just following orders." 

所以他说了，“好吧，Charles。”

没有将导弹打回舰队，Erik选择把它们送上大气层引爆，弹壳落进宽广、空旷的大海。

Moira欢快地尖声笑着，同时Hank、Alex和Sean也欢呼着搭上互相的背。然后，突然间，Charles扑向Erik，Erik把他抱了个满怀。Charles紧紧地贴着他，声音也像是被欢愉点亮般哽咽着。

“谢谢，我的朋友，”Charles轻声呢喃着，“谢谢你。”

Erik从里到外被震动了，感到暖流环绕着他的五脏六腑，他缓缓地回抱着Chalres。

他从没意识到Charles在他臂间的感觉如此美好，仿佛两片契合的拼图第一次紧紧地锁在一起。一瞬间既激动人心又令人害怕。

Charles松开他，向后踏了一步，仍然洋溢着明亮的笑容。枪的上膛声都出乎了他们的意料。

Erik转身看到Moira举枪对着他。

“手举起来，Lehnsherr。”她说。

Charles命令道，“Moira，你在干什么？把枪放下！”。Erik笑了。

“你本来是要让导弹飞向那些船的，我从你的眼睛里、你的迟疑里看出来了。手，举起来。我不能让你走，你太危险了。”

“Moira！看在老天的份上，他刚刚救了我们的命！一个人也没伤害！”Charles大喊着，带着一丝警告的意味。他看上去很惊讶，但Erik也知道他无偿地信任Moira。他是不会控制她的思想，让她放下枪的。他不会觉得有这个必要。Erik可没有这么好心，他清楚Moira MacTaggert会做出怎样的事。

“Erik，你他妈的把手举起来！我是会开枪的。”Moira嚷道，叉开腿站在沙子上，稳定手臂瞄准他。

“你可以试试看。”Erik笑得阴沉。

Moira开枪的动作比Charles站到她和Erik中间只慢了半拍。  
“Moira，别——”

Charles的话音被一声重击打断。在Erik能有任何反应之前，他向后倒在了他怀里。

Erik低头看时，鲜红的血正从Charles胸前涌出。而他，抬头痛苦而迷惑地看着他。

Erik试图依旧把子弹从Charles胸口拉出来，但它卡住了，嵌在他胸膛的某一处。一阵胆寒的恐惧袭上心头，他意识到子弹飞进了Charles的心脏。

“Erik，”Charles轻呼。他将双手按在他胸膛上阻止血的溢出，用上全身力气绝望地想要作出改变，改变他们的命运，救Charles的命。

“不、不、不、”他近乎盲目地嗫诺，双手因染血变得黏腻。

“Erik，”Charles又想出声，却伴随着一声磕绊。

Erik低头看着他，看见Charles眼中的泪水才发现自己的双眼早已湿润。

“我为你感到骄傲。”Charles的嗓音粗砺，却从未移开他们相交的视线。

他的身体抽搐着，一次，两次，喊出声，然后静止下来。Erik凝视着Charles生机勃勃的、美丽的双眸，视线停在Erik背后的一点上。

从潜水艇和Blackbird残骸传来金属扭曲断裂的呻吟，过了一会儿他才意识到是自己的能力让它们惨叫，仿佛也刚失去了无法替代的宝物。

Moira跌倒在仍被Erik揽在怀中的Charles旁边。他瞥了她一眼，从未感到自己如此地恨一个人，比恨Sebastian Shaw还要深。如果他伸出手，她就会被脖子上的狗牌勒死，动一动手指，她的生命也会在他的同一双眼中消散。

但他没有，反而低头看着Charles。Charles，他不会希望他伤害Moira的，不管她做了什么。他撩起一缕Charles零散的发丝，俯身在他前额上留下一个轻吻。

“离开我的视野。”他把Moira向后扔回远处沙滩上。

若是可以，他要把那些导弹全都送进深暗的海底，看着整个世界崩塌离析。


	4. Chapter 4

Erik习惯在日出时分醒来。

猛地睁眼，他的手脚先于意识匆忙地套上昨天换下的高领衫和裤子。

下楼时他一步跨两级台阶，恨不得飞进厨房，绕过餐桌时差点撞上去。

“Erik？”Charles从厨房探出头叫住他，“你到底在干什么呢？”

Erik想要欢呼。Charles还活着！实际上，他扑向了Charles，像上一次循环中Charles做的一样满心欢喜地抱住他。歇斯底里的笑声几乎要从他胸膛溢出，但他压抑下笑意，只是把Charles拥向自己，记住关于他的一切：他的气味、精准地嵌入Erik怀抱的身形、落在Erik脸上卷起的发梢和扑在Erik脖颈间的吐息。Charles笑了，也伸手抱住他。

Erik想欢呼。

“怎么了？”Charles亲切地拍了他一下，拉开距离疑惑地看着Erik。

“我......”Erik根本不知从何说起。他可以把一切告诉Charles而他绝对不会取笑他或是不相信，他可以向Charles证明他正被困于某种奇怪的时间循环。可是，他意识到，那意味着至今为止他经历的前三次循环中的每一场噩梦的记忆都会被Charles看到。这不是他所希望的。如果他能找到更好的解决办法，他不想让Charles看到那些事。

Charles亲昵又疑惑，微笑着转身回到厨房，“我正打算泡壶茶，你要来点吗？”

Erik拒绝了，若是在任何一天早晨而不是他们将要面对最大危机的一天，看着仍旧生龙活虎的Charles笑着泡茶会是个令人高兴的场景。

他太专注了，以至于Raven冲进厨房、抓紧门框站稳时吓了他一跳。

“为什么今天早晨每个人都急呼呼地冲进我的厨房呢？”Charles挠挠头。

*

“你约会吗，Charles？”Blackbird向着古巴的开阔海域飞去，Erik问。

Charles（还有其他人）奇怪地瞥了他一眼，摇头笑着说，“我......我不明白这和我们马上要和Shaw展开的战斗有什么关系？”

Erik耸肩，“只是好奇。我想也许聊天能让时间过得快一点。”他想显得漠不关心，但Charles盯着他的样子像是了然于心。Charles肯定能一眼看透他。

Charles一直都能。

Raven轻笑出声，看着窗外闪过的景色，“他试着去，只是他的泡妞技术实在不算高明，大多数时候都没什么好结果。”

“只是和女人？”Erik问，紧张尴尬的沉默接踵而来。他才发现这一类问题就算是变种人也不会提起。不过这不太可能是最后一次循环，Erik想，他也从来不是会过分小心翼翼的人。

“因为，”Erik继续说，“我没什么问题，我两性都睡过。”

Sean脸红得和他的头发一样，而Alex和Raven交换了一个不适又玩味的眼神。Hank在驾驶座位上嘟囔了一声。最让Erik在意的是Charles，正看着他，脸上的表情难以解读。也许他刚刚看到在那对惊人的蓝眼睛中闪过的是渴望，Erik想，也许这不是他自己一时兴起的幻觉。

Erik咧开嘴，冲着所有人笑了，露出一口好牙，“看到了吧，才五分钟，就没人还在为战斗的事情担心了。”

他得到的是此起彼伏的呲笑和Raven的白眼，以及Charles一路上不曾移开的视线。

*

手腕一甩把Shaw的尸体仍在沙滩上之后，Erik决定这回他要试试新主意。没了Moira的枪，威胁也就没了。所以，Erik跟自己理论道，为什么不让Moira根本没有理由开枪呢？

"Tell me I'm wrong, Charles. "Erik凭着习惯说。看着Charles合上双眼轻点太阳穴，投射出感应验证他说的。人类将要对他们的恩人——刚刚救了他们命的变种人发射导弹。

“阻止他们。”Erik专心地告诉他。Charles睁开眼，吃惊地看着Erik。

“Erik，我——”

“他们会杀了我们，Charles，你刚刚也读了他们的思想。阻止他们，告诉他们不必惧怕我们，告诉他们我们从灭绝的边缘拯救了他们。我们不是敌人。”

Charles犹豫了。

"We're the better men, Charles." 用Charles尚未吐出的语句，Erik劝告，"This is the time to prove it. 向世界证明变种人、美国人和苏联人能够共同阻止一场战争。”

Charles缓缓点头，“好吧......好吧，我尽力。”

他再次合上眼，双眉因专注而揪紧，几秒钟后，被惊喜取代，“天啊，我成功了。Erik，我成功了！”

Erik笑了，想象着如果这时他吻上Charles，会有什么发生。

但Charles的面孔突然扭曲了，嘴唇抿紧，双瞳因慌张扩大，“哦不，不。不，不，不，不！”

“Charles？”Raven、正如其他人一样关心地问，“出什么事了？”

“俄罗斯人和美国人认为......他们觉得对方都没有向我们开火，就是背叛了之前的协约。他们要......哦天哪，天，不！我没法阻止，我没办法阻止他们！我感应不到他们！”

Charles开始奔向海边，跌撞地倒在浅浪上，绝望地吼叫，“不！”他把脸埋进臂间抽泣。

Erik和其他人惊恐地看到苏联人和美国人将炮筒转向互相、开火。

*

“我泡了茶。”Erik说，递给Charles一杯不知怎么煮出来的微温的伯爵茶。其他人早已经去休息，他们整晚都在狂热地互相低语，或是带着不加掩饰的关心注视着Charles。Charles为所有事自责，Charles为挑起战争而责怪他自己。

“谢谢。”Charles安静地接过茶杯，但没有喝一口。他双手捧着它，凝视着虚空的一点。Erik知道他的思绪还在远处。这是一种不同的痛苦。和看到Charles中枪、恨他、死去那种撕裂他的痛苦不同。那种痛像是开膛破肚的利刃，这，这是慢性的钻心之痛。

Erik跪在Charles的扶手椅前，在他的脸颊上落下吻，“Charles，”他贴着他的面庞说，“回到我身边。”

Charles没回答。Erik感到他失去了一切。


	5. Chapter 5

Erik渐渐不再关心日子的流逝。

 

有天早晨，他决定根本不从床上爬起来。卧室门的合页和把手被他扭成一块废铁，不能被移动一丝一毫。

 

“Erik！”Charles砸在门上，“Erik，起床！我们在浪费时间！”

 

“Erik，”Charles喊，“到底出了什么事！开门！让我进去！”

 

“Erik，我发誓我会把门撞开。”

 

_Erik，求你了，我的朋友。我们需要你。_

 

最后，他们抛下Erik自己离开了，再也没回来。

 

*

 

Erik投靠了Shaw，只是想试试看会发生什么，只是想看看变种人的霸权能否充填撕扯他五脏六腑的空虚。

 

Charles脸上的情绪是完全、彻底的背叛，像是剖开了Erik直到触碰他内心的疼痛，只有歇斯底里地想着无所谓才能稍稍减轻。因为第二天他们还会再一次回到海滩上的，下一天也是，再下一天也是，再下一天，再下一天......

 

导弹在沙滩上爆炸了，Shaw吸收了爆破的所有能量，Erik敬畏而恐惧地看着，之后就什么都不记得了。

 

*

 

有天早晨，Erik决定把所有人都用金属绑缚起来。大宅一个小棚里的旧管道帮了大忙，他把它们弯曲、牢牢地扣紧大宅里的每一个人。

 

“Erik！”Charles叫着，试图挣脱束缚，“你在干什么！我们还有任务要完成。这不是你发疯的时候！”

 

Erik笑了，笑声徘徊在歇斯底里的边缘，“哦Charles，这是完美的疯狂一刻。”

 

“他是个疯子。”Alex说。Erik似乎能看到他脑中计算着用等离子激光逃脱的几率。“他一直都是。”

 

“Erik，”Raven平静地说，“你得把我们放开，我们得去阻止Shaw。你最了解这事的重要性。”

 

“用你的能力！”Sean朝Charles尖声说，好像Erik听不见他一样。

 

Charles看上去痛苦不堪，“我......不能。他把我屏蔽了，不知怎么的。”他因此比在这样的情景下应是的更难过，Erik想都没想就将其归于Charles喜欢在他的脑子里晃悠。说实话，他也不知道他是怎么阻挡Charles的。刚起床的时候他想，就这一天他不要听到Charles的声音在他脑中响起，直到现在他都是成功的。Erik没给游戏定下规则，也许吧，他只是一轮又一轮地玩下去。

 

太阳即将失去它的光芒时，Hank现身了，对他们的行踪一头雾水。Erik把他也绑了起来。

 

“好啦，”他说着搓搓手，微笑着看着五个极其恼怒的变种人，“谁想下盘棋？”

 

*

 

Erik无动于衷地看着导弹向他们所在的海滩飞来。

 

Charles害怕，但更多的显出了放弃。Erik突然意识到如果他不那么做，也许Charles都不知道他有能力阻止它。他没费心看别人。相对于任何人，Charles Xavier才是他希望在最后一刻看着的人。

 

Charles看着他的双眼里充满绝望和悲伤，Erik回以温暖的微笑，然后世界归于黑暗。

 

*

 

Erik吻了Charles，一只手伸出去在导弹撞击之前将它们停在海湾上方。

 

那一瞬，周围的景色隐去，其它人都消失不见只有他们两个，还有他们嘴唇相触的超凡甜蜜。Charles的双唇比他幻想过的还要柔软，他常常幻想Charles的唇，没错。Charles惊住了，短暂地，下一秒回应了Erik的吻，将Erik拉近自己。这回轮到Erik吃惊了。

 

分开时，Charles有点惊讶，但他在微笑。当他微笑时Erik感到自己的心中像有什么要跳出似的，那种感情是陌生的，但却从一开始就深埋心中。

 

是幸福，Erik发现，同时意识到他将导弹静止得太久了。静止在Moira眼中总是他的迟疑，而她的枪就是个滴答作响的定时炸弹。

 

他听到枪声响起，突然抬起头凝望着天空，朦胧地意识到这回自己成了Moira的受害者，而非Charles。导弹在远处爆炸了。

 

在他的视野黯淡下去之前只剩一秒，那一刻他想天空的蓝和Charles的瞳色相比是如此平庸。

 

唇上留存着Charles唇瓣柔软的印记死去也不坏，Erik想。


	6. Chapter 6

Erik习惯于在日出时分醒来。

绕着大宅一边跑，Erik感到一阵晕眩的愉悦感。如今他能够从各个角度分析他和Charles海滩上的吻，得出数据和他期望的结果。

“早上好，Erik。”Charles在他不知不觉地进入厨房时问他要不要茶。他沉默的一瞬间，Charles已经笑着从水槽下方取出了咖啡豆。

“你知道么，Charles，”Erik笑着说，伸手去拿红茶杯子，“我想来点茶。”

*

“Everything you did made me stronger. Made me the weapon I am today. It’s the truth. I’ve known it all along. You are my creator. Now, Charles! ”

Shaw被Charles定住了，Erik将硬币轻轻浮至与视线平齐，面对着Shaw僵硬的表情。

他开口，却没有熟悉语句从嘴里吐出。他看到Charles在他的思想里，双颊和唇瓣因为他们刚刚在外面的热吻充血泛红，离他现在所站的地方不过咫尺的距离。

“我曾经真心把你的每一句话当做真理对待。”他告诉Shaw，从骨子里透出一股深深的疲惫感。在那些最黑暗的日子，Shaw死一万次都不足以满足他愤怒嗜血的胃口。他已经记不得他杀死Shaw多少次了，已经不再有胜利感，而变成了负担、例行程序，变成了每一次Erik轮回台本上的一行台词。深吸一口气，Erik强迫自己直视Shaw的眼睛，看到的不过是冰封的恐惧，“但现在那些话不过是谎言罢了。”

没多说一句话，他让硬币直接穿进了Shaw的前额。

*

Erik没造成任何伤亡就阻止了导弹，Moira也没掏枪。Azazel和Angel、Janos一起离开之前把他们捎回了大宅。Raven看上去精疲力尽了，Azazel走前悄悄塞给她自己的联系方式。

Erik没时间多想，为这一天的结果洋洋得意。这一定意味着循环得以被打破了把？Shaw死了，导弹没打中海滩，没人中枪，最重要的大家都还活着。Erik确信这值得被记作一次胜利。

Charles面对着他们的棋盘坐在书房里。Erik因为自己用的所有格代词微笑。也许他和Charles能作为情同手足的弟兄一起面对未来。也许他会有机会再次亲吻Charles。

也许他能有机会更进一步呢。一个想法使Erik像是从里面燃烧起来，皮肤因为脑内闪过的画面融化——Charles在他身下扭动腰肢，仰头望着他，双眸因情欲变得深邃。

“Erik？”Charles带着一点奇怪的神情唤他。  
Erik清清喉咙，真心期望刚刚他没把自己的幻想投射出去。他在Charles对面坐下，笑着掩饰突发的紧张情绪。

Charles低头盯着棋子，轻咬下唇，“接下来怎么办？”他也不抬头，仍旧专心看着棋盘。

“嗯，你走一步，然后我走一步，接下去你再走一步，最终一个人会赢。”Erik打趣道。

Charles摇摇头，“不是，我是说……你总不能喝着威士忌、下着棋过完下半辈子。”

Erik笑起来，“好吧，我可没这么想。今天我们运气不错，下一次就不一定了。人类暗中使诈，Charles，我们也要回敬，不能迟疑。”

Charles向后靠在椅背上，凝视着Erik的表情深不可测，“这就是你对一切的解决之道？毁灭？”

“Charles，”Erik说着向前倾身，“人类是永远不会理解我们的，他们永远不会接受我们。”

“我们甚至没给他们接受的机会！”

“他们本来今天就有机会！而他们想都没想就要消灭我们！”

“他们吓坏了，Erik，”Charles不满地说，“他们只是临时做出了错误的决定！”

“如果他们不假思索要将变种人灭族，给他们一点时间也不会有什么变化！”

“我们不是恐怖分子！也不是杀人凶手或者义警！人类也有他们的人性、他们的善良、逻辑和理解！不是所有人都跟Shaw一样的，Erik。”

“而人类也不都像Moira，Charles。”

他们望着对方，看到的共同点却只有挫败和倔强。Erik伸手去抓昨晚剩下的半瓶威士忌一口灌下。

他绝望地搜寻着、想找点什么话说。Erik说出了第一句浮现在脑海中的话，“I want you by my side. We’re brothers, you and I. We want the same thing. ”

一阵刺痛，因为Charles突然盈满泪水的眼睛，Erik突然意识到了他接下来会说什么。要是再一次听见，他都不知道自己能不能撑得过去。

“Oh, my friend, I’m sorry, but we do not. ”


	7. Chapter 7

Erik习惯于在日出时分醒来。

 

他搓搓自己的脸，不知道离这无尽循环把他生吞活剥还有多远。起床晨跑的念头沉重得如同一整个世界的分量都压在他双肩上。

 

“早上好，Erik。”他从侧门潜入厨房时Charles照常问候他。

 

“我不要茶，”Erik打断Charles，“也不要咖啡。不过，我想吻你。”

 

“我……什么？”Charles差点惊讶地摔了茶杯。他紧张地笑笑，转身去摆弄水壶，仿佛要让自己分心似的。

 

Erik轻笑着来到Charles背后站定，胸膛贴上他的脊背。“我说了，”Erik悄声吐息进Charles的耳朵，“我十分乐意吻你。”

 

Charles拉拉领子，他的呼吸轻颤着。“Erik……”他转身，被Erik极近的距离抵在操作台边上。

 

有那么漫长的一瞬，他们的视线胶着着，接近了Erik想要看到结果的边缘。

 

他不清楚是谁先发一步，但他们倾身的角度契合、嘴唇几乎要相触时Raven冲进了厨房，靠门框稳住身形。Charles迅速从他面前抽身。Erik退后一步，几乎要挫败地嘶吼出来。

 

“Hank……”她上气不接下气，“不……我是不是打断你们了？”

 

不知道还能怎么做，Erik笑了。

 

*

 

Erik进入潜艇时Charles指引的声音在他脑海中响起，清晰有力。他等待着Shaw现身，如同往常一样。等他折磨、奚落自己，如同往常一样。他等待着一个机会从Shaw那里夺得头盔，如同往常一样。

 

而当机会到来，Erik的脑海中不断重复着“killing Shaw will not bring you peace”，像咒语一般。他突然明白Charles用自己的意念帮他定住Shaw时并不希望他杀死他。

 

Erik动用能力把断裂的管道绕在Shaw周身，牢牢地将他固定在原地。 

 

“也许你成就了我，”Erik告诉他，“但别想控制我。”

 

*

 

“Shaw在哪儿？”Erik一从潜艇出来踏足海滩，Charles就从Blackbird的残骸里冲出。

 

“他不是个威胁了。”Erik视线扫过海滩，所有人都在除了……

 

“Azazel在哪儿？”Erik点名时仍在扫视。

 

“在你身后。”Shaw说。Erik及时转身才逃过了Azazel的戳刺，两人摔在地上的力量几乎要把他肺中的空气挤出。一刹那间，Azazel就闪回了Shaw身边。

 

Charles在Shaw手上。

 

看着Erik缓缓地起身，Shaw笑了。Charles被他双臂紧紧固定在身侧，手抵在咽喉前。Charles抓着他的手臂，但Shaw的力量更强。而头盔好好地戴在Shaw头上，Charles对他简直就是手无缚鸡之力。

 

“你看，Erik，”Shaw冷笑，“我能控制你。比如说现在，我给你一个选择。你可以救你的读心者，也可以选择救你的其他朋友们。不管怎样，我都赢了。”

 

Erik回头望向Raven、Hank、Alex和Sean，一个个面露恐惧与怒火。就连站在水边的Angel和Janos也犹犹豫豫的。他自己心中的恐惧迅速地生长着。

 

“Erik，”Charles哽咽着，仍然挣扎着想要摆脱Shaw的束缚，“求你了，救他们！让他们安全！你得——”

 

Shaw用前臂抵在Charles的气管上，打断了他。

 

Charles在他的脑海里听上去如此顺从，仿佛已经接受了自己的命运。Erik感到世界颤动了一下，像是站在不稳的地面上，再也回不去。 _救他们。求你了，Erik。_

 

_我不能让你死。Erik绝望地想。_

_你能的，而且你会的。求你了，Erik，就当是为了我。_

Shaw在笑，等他做出决定。所有人都看着他，但他已经无法直视Charles——双眸流露的是坦然和信任，Erik永远不配得到的信任。当他的视线模糊，Erik看向别处，合上眼抵御漫出的泪。

 

_为什么不配呢？我也想要你吻我。_

 

一声清脆的响声接着一声重击，他和Charles失去了联系。模糊的喉音从Erik的胸膛传出。Raven尖叫起来，而Erik强迫自己看向Charles倒在Shaw脚边的身体。他的脖颈以不合理的角度扭曲着，眼神空洞而坚定。

 

Shaw的潜艇剧烈地倾斜了一下，他残忍地笑了，“你每一步的所作所为都受我控制，可别忘了。Azazel？”

 

Erik才意识到Shaw从未要给他选择。他看着Azazel，如同慢动作，将他的尾巴刺进Sean的胸膛、Hank的腹部，划过Alex的喉咙最终穿透Raven的心脏。每一次消失和出现都如同闪电般迅速，和致命。

 

他们的躯壳落在沙上仿佛死去的昆虫，Erik双膝着地，感到一阵恶心。他不知道Moira在哪儿，如果她还在Blackbird里试图用无线电求救，也许她成功了。目前为止还没有导弹被发射。Erik更希望她已经逃命去了。

 

 Shaw站在他身前，抓住他的胳膊把他拉起来。好像Erik的怒火不过是小孩子的任性。

 

“加入我，Erik，你知道这是逃不掉的。”

 

“我宁愿死。”

 

Shaw小声笑了，看向Erik身后某处点点头。Erik记得一阵硫磺的刺鼻味道，一瞬的疼痛，然后是一片空白。


	8. Chapter 8

Erik习惯在日出时分醒来。

他套上手边最近的一套衣服，焦急地冲下楼去。看到Charles翻箱倒柜地找茶叶时他的心脏还在怦怦直跳。

Charles转头有些惊讶地看着Erik，很快换上了一个微笑，“早上好，Erik。你不是应该早就出去晨跑了吗？”

“有更好的事情要做。”Erik几步来到他身前。Charles不明所以地看着他，Erik给他一个笑容，然后向前倾身寻到Charles的唇。如同前几次一样恰到好处，或者说，完美。

Charles贴着Erik发出一声惊讶的喉音，马上放松下来贴近Erik。Erik的双臂圈着Charles，将他扶起坐在厨房桌子上。他配合着Charles让他们身体之间的距离缩短、紧密。

Charles从吻中抽身，大口喘着气，“Erik——”

“嘘，”Erik打断他的话，又偷来一个吻。他站在Charles分开的两腿间，用一只手支撑自己，“我们没多少时间，Raven马上会进来。”

在Charles有机会提出疑问之前，Erik舔过Charles因为亲吻而红肿的双唇，吞下他的一声呜咽。

Erik想着这才是他希望一次又一次重复的生命——在Charles的厨房里，两个人安全地、紧紧地相拥着，分享一串他人生中最美好的亲吻。

他们分开，双额相抵，努力恢复正常的呼吸。

“我以为.......”Charles开口，Erik抬起眼睛。

“你以为？”他问。

Charles温柔地笑了，“我以为是我在单恋你。”

Charles的眼睛美到不现实，其中的内容太过诚实地对Erik展开以至于他不敢直视，却又不舍得移开视线。

“哦Charles，”Erik小声说,"You're not alone. "

*

“Hank在哪儿？”Raven问。

“这儿。”Hank一边回答一边走近。当他进入视野，Erik有一瞬间为实验给他带来的变异感到欣赏。合适、强壮、有能力，也更冷静。

Erik笑着拍他的肩，“变异使我们从单细胞生物成为主导这个星球的物种。你是进化了，Hank。这是好事。”

Hank笑了，紧张又微不可察，但总归是笑了。这可是Erik在这个场景的一大进步。

Charles斜眼看他，“你刚刚是引用了我的论文吗？”

*

“三。”

Erik给浮动的硬币增加些力量，感受它缓缓滑进Shaw的皮肉、颅骨，看见他了无生气地倒在地上。Erik似乎仍然听到Charles颈项折断、倒在地上的闷响。这一次面对Shaw的胜利如同为Charles夺得的胜利、仲裁和复仇，不仅仅是Charles，还是为了他的母亲和朋友们，为了每一次他重温这一天却又没能打破仿佛无尽坚决诅咒的尝试。

他把Shaw的尸体浮出潜艇，没多费一秒思考或是空虚的发言就丢弃在沙子上。他走到沙滩的边缘，任凭海浪打湿靴子。

“Erik，怎么了？”Charles也来到他身边。

“相信我，Charles。”Erik说时已感觉到导弹即将被发射。

“我的确相信你。”Charles回答的语气仿佛那是再自然不过的事。令Erik记起他第一次经历这一天时，他曾说"It's not that I don't trust you, Charles. "，然后初次戴上了头盔。

我们两个中谁是真心这样说的呢，他感到一阵酸楚。

Charles发现导弹时紧张得叫出了声，但Erik不过是微笑、伸出手去让它们停在半空中接着引爆，弹壳碎裂进海里，距离刚好让海滩和舰队都免受其害。

Charles放下心时几乎感到愉悦的晕眩，他笑着握住Erik的肩头，“不可思议，我的朋友。”

Erik用温暖给予回应，允许自己品尝两人间的这一刻，在面对其他变种人之前好好地收藏在心底一个安全的角落。

“Shaw已经死了，人类也玩够了他们的手段。你们可以选择加入我们或者不加入。你们自己决定，我不会干预。”

几英尺外Angel、Azazel和Janos聚在一起。Hank、Sean和Alex已经走到Erik和Charles身边的浅滩。

Raven没有动作。

Charles脸上划过痛苦的神情，但他还是深吸一口气控制住自己。

"You should go with them, Raven. It's what you want. "

"You promised me you would never read my mind. "她说，混合了迷惘、受伤和犹豫。

“他不需要读心也能看出来。”Hank抢在Charles前说，“走吧，Raven。”Erik能听出他声音的伤痛，同时还有新进的决心，是Erik天赋能够辨识的决心。

Raven的黄色眼睛闪烁着，但很快就能看出她释然了，如同她外形的变化一样迅速自然。她加入了Shaw余下的变种人，握住了Azazel的手。

白烟一晃，他们离开了。

*

“我很担心Hank。”Charles打破他酝酿棋局下一步时长久的沉默，“变得这样......冷漠都不像他了。”

Erik耸肩，“他不爽因为她离开，她不爽因为他不肯正视自己的变异。床头吵架床尾和嘛。”

“你认为我们还会再见到她吗。”骑士被Charles翻来覆去地玩弄着。

“我不知道。”说实话。

Charles看着他的时候，早些时候被一个亲吻点起的火重新燃烧，撩唆着Erik的皮肤摆脱掉身上的衣物。

从书房到Charles卧室的记忆不过是一阵恍惚。在意识回归之前，他们已经裸身相对在床上，耳鬓厮磨仿佛能把对方整个吞下。

Charles很美，热情又狂野。他在Erik身下扭动，眼眸因情欲深邃，跟Erik耳语着亲昵肮脏的情话。

他们紧紧抓住对方，像是与世界的联结突然碎裂，失去了一切。床、地面、他们自己。当Charles张开双腿，Erik差点缴械。

这团火在Erik进入Charles的时候将他们一齐吞噬。欲望的湿黏火热让Erik任性得永远不会熄灭。Charles在亲吻时发出声音，指甲嵌进他的背后，留下明天依然不会消失的印迹。在情欲的迷雾中他恍惚地觉得明天一定会来，因为每一件事都有了正确的结果。如果有谁能让他自由，那一定是Charles，无处不在的Charles。

Charles无处不在。Erik在高潮时喊出声音，然后在余韵里给Charle撸了出来。

他倒在Charles身上，疲惫但是感到满足。Charles梳理着他的头发，轻声在他的太阳穴旁吐息。好像说了Darling、Yes还有Always。


	9. Chapter 9

Erik习惯在日出时分醒来。

 

当他再一次孤零零地在自己的房间里醒来，无助的绝望淹没了他的感知。他已经那么确定自己做的足够多了，终于来到他本应活的那一天。一遍又一遍地更正自己犯下的错误之后，他再想不出别的解决之道了。难道他这一次做的还不对吗？他还记得Charles在他身下的景象、他在他身体内动作的感觉、他高潮时Charles看他的眼神，还有之后，在他双臂间他看上去那么的......愉快。悲伤占了上风，他意识到也许这不过是个无法逃脱的注定命运。

 

跑过熟悉的道路，清早凉爽的空气没能振奋他的心情。几乎是惊恐地，他从侧门进了厨房。

 

“早上好，Erik。”Charles问候道，试图给他一杯茶。在那一秒里，一系列的可能性在Erik脑海里闪过，有的能带来改变，有的是他已经改变了的。再往前，他记起了第一个早晨，也就是，他第一次生活在这一天的时候。

 

Erik谢绝了，直接去拿咖啡。

 

“不食人间烟火。”他蹲下身打开水池下的橱柜，Charles笑了。

 

“哈，那你肯定要有个牛津文凭才能被允许喝茶。”他庆幸Charles看不到他脸上的笑。

 

“你觉得他们准备好了吗？”意料之中，Charles问，就如同Erik知道的一样，“你觉得*我们*准备好了吗？”

 

“好了。”Erik坚定地回答。他会继续活在这一天，Erik在Charles感激地笑着放松下来时想，如果那意味着能每天早晨都看见他的笑容的话。

 

Raven冲进厨房，抓住门框以稳定身形。第一次，Erik花了点精力想想，她一开始是为什么要去Hank的房间的。

 

“Hank，”她上气不接下气地说，“离开了。”

 

*

 

"Erik, I can guide you through once you're in, but I need you to shut down whatever it is that's blocking me, then we just hope to God it's no too late for me to stop him. "

 

"Got it! "

 

"Good luck! "

 

Erik停下脚步，转回身握住Charles的手让他安心。令他惊讶的是，Charles也回握住他的手。当他面对Shaw，他允许剧情以和第一次完全一样的方式发展。

 

"You are my creator. "Erik这样告诉他，而那的确是事实。文字并不会因为重复的次数太多就失去其意义。自从他母亲被杀的一天起，Shaw塑造、引发了他作出的每一个决定。他也格外清楚地意识到，仅仅因为他的故事由Shaw纂写了序幕，并不一定结局也要出自他的手笔。

 

他将Shaw的头盔拿在手里，低下头看着。头盔唯一能为他做的就是抵御Charles，而Erik，少见地明明白白知道，他是永远不会想要把Charles隔绝在他的心灵、他的生活和感情之外的。

 

 _Charles，_ Erik平静地问， _你希望我怎么做？_

 

Erik感到Charles一闪而过的惊讶，笑了。 _我相信你，Charles。_

 

Charles沉默了一会儿，Erik耐心等着，冷酷而坚决地关注着Shaw。

 

_Erik......我读了他的想法。他从未想过收手，而我不确定是否有谁能阻止他。连我也不能定住他多久了。我.....做你一直以来想做的吧，我的朋友。终止这一切，现在。_

 

这一次轮到Erik惊讶了。Charles从未希望Shaw被他杀死，他一直认为那不会给他带来平静。而之前Shaw不知道多少次的死总是证明Charles是对的。

 

_动手吧，Erik。我看不出还有什么别的选择。_

 

Erik呼出一口气， _离开他的脑子，Charles。_

 

_我不会让你独自面对这一切。_

 

 _你会感觉到。_ Erik的心因为这个想法抽痛地跳着。

 

Charles却没犹豫一点， _也许吧，但那不重要。你现在就得动手，求你了，我没办法支撑太长时间。_

 

Erik面对Shaw，让硬币浮在两人中间，"This is what we're going to do. I'm going to count to three, and I'm going to move the coin. One. "

 

他想到了他的父母，坚强健壮的父亲，还有母亲，他生命中唯一的慰籍。

 

"Two. "

 

唯一的慰籍直到......Charles出现。

 

"Three. "

 

Shaw倒下时发出一声闷响，但Erik已经奔向了Blackbird的残骸。

 

奔向Charles。

 

他本可以再早一些见到他的，Erik想。Charles重重地倚靠在门椽上。他捧着Charles的脸，表情是藏也藏不住的关心。

 

“你没事？ _Liebling_ ，我很抱歉，对不起。”他在Charles面颊上留下一串亲吻，将他拉进怀抱，旁边的一切都被忽视、遗忘。

 

“没事了，亲爱的。”Charles在拥抱时声音还有点发颤，“没事了，一切都结束了，我们赢了。”

 

“还没有。”Erik从怀抱里脱身，“还没结束。”他转身跑下海滩，扫视着随时可能发射的导弹在天际的影子。

 

“Erik！”Charles磕绊地从Blackbird里跑出，在他身边停下脚步。Charles因为直直飞来的导弹加快了呼吸，Erik禁不住让大大的微笑横跨脸庞，在半空引爆了导弹。因为这感觉对了，轻而易举、简单，当他知道自己其实能做的远远超出能力的范围，只是他刚刚才意识到。

 

他看向Charles，在午后的阳光下几乎变得透明。身后的其他变种人仍然忧心忡忡地面面相觑。

 

“我们两个该有一个发表篇宏图大论，”Charles喘息着笑了，“感觉时机很对。”

 

“我从来都不擅长，”Erik忍住坏心的想法，“你来吧。”

 

*

 

“你觉得我们还会见到她吗？”Charles在棋盘前皱起眉头。

 

“Raven？”Erik抿一口威士忌，“当然会，她自己也这么说了。”

 

“我知道。”Charles琢磨着下一步，轻咬下唇。Erik不得不在杯缘后藏起一个笑容——现在他都能预测到Charles的每一个小动作了。

 

“ _Liebling_ ，别太担心了。你会再见到她的。”

 

Charles可怜兮兮地笑笑，终于想好了他那一步棋。然后抬头皱起眉，“‘ _Liebling_ ’。你之前在海滩上也用了这个词。什么意思？”

 

Erik得意地笑着，将了军，说：“你不是个教授吗，我相信你会明白的。”


	10. Chapter 10

有时候，Erik发现，旧习易改。

他小心翼翼地伸展身体，当心不要吵醒身边一丝不挂紧紧贴着他的Charles，感觉到自己从没在笑的时候把嘴咧得这么大过。从透过窗帘渗入房间的阳光判断，他们已经把半个上午睡过去了。

他转过头把鼻子埋进Charles的棕发里深深吸气，泪水的冲击一定要阖上双眼才能抵挡。仅仅是彻底的放松就足以让他怯懦，还有其他的情感。他为从他记事开始，第一次他感到安全和安定，而不是无止尽的监视高兴。当他盖着被单，窝在Charles的床上，他第一次感受到真正的自由。

他转身去观察Charles的睡颜。平静，脸上担心的皱褶舒展着——前一天晚上为Raven担心、为其他同伴、为未来还有为自己能否为变种人建立一个避风港而担心。

昨夜，Erik用一路延伸到卧室的吻平息了他的担忧，还有与初次一样热情的性——却总有新的激情。亲密的探索永不会疲惫。

之后他们交换了几个慵懒的吻，Charles就靠着他的肩睡着了。Erik确定一定以及肯定地认为——自己爱上了Charles。Charles，与他平等，又是天作之合。Charles，美丽善良前途无量的Charles，是照亮他黑暗的灯。

他知道Charles还没有那么深的感情，但他其实并不介意。毕竟Charles没有像他一样无止无尽地过同一天。相同的一天，却每次都有新发现，发现他对Charles的爱意。终有一天，Charles会赶上的。也许，有一天，Erik会和他分享他经历的每一天，那些黑暗的、珍藏的瞬间。正是这些瞬间造就了今天的Erik Lensherr。

“早上好，亲爱的。”Charles埋在枕头里闷闷地说，赏给Erik一个睡眼惺忪的笑容。

“早安。”Erik看见Charles因为睡眠而嫣红的脸颊和乱翘的头发，也让爱慕的笑爬上面庞。

Charles挤到他身边，用拉紧的毯子把自己裹了起来。“你今天有什么想做的吗？”他打了个哈欠。

Erik耸肩，给他一个早安吻，“什么都行，我们也可以什么都不做。”

毕竟，他们总还有明天。


End file.
